jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Vode An
Link Ich fürchte, der Link, der unten angegeben ist, ist nicht mehr ganz aktuell. Daher hier ein link zu einem YouTube-Video des Liedes mit Text auf Mando'a: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6beR2vaZx_E Übersetzung Ich bin zwar im Englischen wohl nicht so bewandert wie du und schon garnicht im Mandalorianischen, aber ich will trotzdem mal einige Punkte ansprechen, da ich mir das Lied mal selbst übersetzt hatte und da etwas wenig anderes rauskam. *Zuerst ist da die Übersetzung von vode an als "wir alle sind Brüder". Ich glaube, die Übersetzung "Brüder all" wäre passender, da das doch die Bedeutung von "brothers all" ist, oder nicht?. Außerdem bekommt es so einen älteren Klang, was ja zu einem archaischen Lied passt. *Da kote mit "glory" übersetzt wird, reicht im Deutschen "Ruhm" als Übersetzung aus. *"burns brighter still" heißt doch, dass sie noch immer strahlt/brennt. Ich habe die Stelle zwar nicht ganz verstanden, aber ich dachte es ginge darum, dass ihre Rache nicht erloschen ist, seit die, die vor ihnen waren (die Taung, dachte ich) den Himmel in Flammen tauchten. *"shall kneel/fall" heißt "wird niederknien/fallen" und das ist schließlich ein Unterschied. -- Obi-Wan K. 00:34, 30. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Hallo Obi-Wan, hier meine Überlegungen, die ich im Rahmen der Übersetzung angestellt habe: Eine Übersetzung ist natürlich immer auch Interpretationssache! :*Ich habe in der Einleitung ja betont, dass ich im inhaltlichen Sinne übersetze, um möglichst textnah zu sein und nicht versuche, den archaischen Stil wiederzugeben (schließlich handelt es sich sowieso um die "moderne", von Jango Fett modifizierte Variante und keinen Original-Taung-Text mehr) oder gar "im Reimschema" bzw. in der Melodie zu bleiben. Natürlich kann man auch, wie Du vorschlägst, versuchen, den Stil / älteren Klang zu treffen: :*"Vode An" heißt - ganz streng wörtlich übersetzt - "Geschwister alle", bereits "Brüder" oder "Schwestern" einzusetzen, ist Interpretation. Ich habe mich für die Bedeutung "Brüder" entschieden, weil es a.) von Karen Traviss in den Republic Commando-Büchern, wo es mehrfach vorkommt, mit "Brüder" übersetzt wird, und b.) es - wie erwähnt - die abgewandelte Klonkrieger-Variante ist, bei denen es keinen Sinn machte, von "Geschwistern" zu singen. Im streng mandalorianischen Wortsinn und der "Urversion" übersetzt man es sicher besser mit "Geschwister alle", auch, um die Gleichheit und Zusammengehörigkeit aller Mandalorianer wiederzugeben, bei denen ja durchaus auch Frauen in den Krieg ziehen. Ob man nun "Brüder alle", "Geschwister alles", oder "Brüder wir alle" oder gar "wir alle sind Brüder" übersetzt, ist Geschmackssache; falsch ist im Wortsinne nichts - wenn dir die archaische Kurzform besser gefällt, bist du herzlich eingeladen, den Text zu editieren, ich stelle keinen Absolutheitsanspruch :) :*"Kote" wird in meiner excel-Tabelle mit "glory" übersetzt, die Singular-Form "Kot" heißt "Stärke". "Glory" hat im Englischen nun sowohl die Bedeutung "Ruhm" als auch die Bedeutung "Ehre" - beide machen inhaltich natürlich einen großen Unterschied aus, denn ob man für Ruhm kämpft oder für Ehre, mag kulturell eine ganz andere Bedeutung haben (ich denke da nur an die Japaner). ("Glory" steht bisweilen sogar für "Herrlichkeit" oder "Pracht", was in diesem Kontext jedoch wenig Sinn macht). Im Refrain habe ich mich für das einfache "Ruhm" entschieden, jedoch im einleitenden, betonten "Kote" absichtlich beide Bedeutungen eingefügt, um die unterschiedlichen Konnotationen des Begriffs "Kote" gleichermaßen abzudecken. Auch hier gilt: wenn du meinst, dass man sich auf den Ruhm beschränken soll und der Begriff der Ehre hier stört, darfst du ihn gerne entfernen. :* Zum Gratua Cuun: "dralshy'a" ist der Komparativ von "dral" (hell, strahlend) und drückt einen Qualitätsunterschied bzw. eine Steigerung aus - eine Sache strahlt hell, doch unsere Rache noch heller. Wenn du dich auf die englische Übersetzung "burns brighter still" beziehst, so ist das "still" nicht immer nur in der wortwörtlichen (zeitlichen) Übersetzung von "immer noch" zu sehen, sondern kann auch im englischen durchaus komparative Bedeutung haben, indem es ein Adjektiv untermauert oder betont "it's brighter still" oder "it's darker still" kann deswegen durchaus auch die Adjektive unterstützen und in etwa mit "es ist tatsächlich noch heller / dunkler etc. als" übersetzt werden. Würde man es im Sinne eines zeitlichen "das Feuer brennt noch immer" (und ist nicht ausgegangen) verwenden, würde ein "it's still brighter than..." mehr Sinn machen. Im umgangssprachlichen Englisch kenne ich ein nachgestelltes "still" eher im Sinne einer Betonung des vorangegangenen. Dieser Abschnitt ist aber tatsächlich sehr schwierig, so dass er im ganzen Lied den meisten Raum für Interpretationen erlaubt. Ich habe mich strikt an der mando'a-Grammatik orientiert, nicht an der englischen Übersetzung, und dem vergleichenden den Vorzug vor dem zeitlichen gegeben; ich kann nicht ausschließen, damit auch schief zu liegen, wenn du es anders siehst (der erste Teil des Satzes enthält im übrigen auch keine zeitlichen Marker, sondern nur ein aktives gegenwärtliches "stehen"). :*Das Englische "shall fall" kann erst einmal generell sowohl mit "soll fallen" als auch mit "wird fallen" übersetzt werden; das bloße "shall" kann je nach Kontext beides bedeuten. Hier ist das mando'a-Original der Schlüssel: Im Original-Satz wird nicht das mandalorianische Futur "wird" verwendet, dass sich durch die Zufügung eines "ven" zwischen Subjekt und Verb auszeichnet; hätte man diese Form verwendet, würde man es auch mit "the last traiterous soul will fall" - mit Absolutheitsanspruch und Gewißtheit - übersetzen, und demzufolge auch mit "wird fallen". Zudem ist ein weiterer Hinweis auf "sollen", dass es im eigentlichen Mando'a kein Futur gibt, weil die Zukunft stets als ungewißt gilt. Demzufolge ist es auch - von der Grammatik einmal abgesehen - aus diesem Grund schlüssiger, ein gegenwärtiges "soll fallen" zu verwenden, als Drohung und Versprechen, getreu dem mandalorianischen Sprichwort "Mandalorianer sprechen keine Drohungen aus, sie geben Versprechen". Dieses ist im reinen mandalorianischen Sinne also eine kulturell viel passendere Übersetzung als die Verwendung eines Satzes im Futur, welches normalerweise nur im Gespräch mit aruetiise (Ausländern) verwendet wird und intern sogar verpönt ist (weil die Verwendung einer Zukunftsform Angst vor dem Tod symbolisiert - das Leugnen der Erkenntnis, jeden Moment sterben zu können). Sowohl die Grammatik als auch die Kultur selbst deuten hier also deutlich auf das in der Gegenwart gegebene Versprechen "soll" hin - die englische Zweideutigkeit eines "shall" ergibt sich immer nur aus dem Kontext und kann hier kein Maßstab sein, da beide Varianten grammatikalisch und losgelöst vom Inhalt gleichermaßen möglich sind. ::Ich hoffe, ich konnte meine Überlegungen beim Übersetzen der Texte deutlich machen. Übersetzungen sind IMMER Interpretationen, das weiß ich. Ich denke nicht, dass meine Übersetzung die "einzig wahre und richtige" ist, ich habe mir nur meine persönlichen Gedanken gemacht und bin zu genau diesen Überlegungen gekommen; dass andere Leute zu anderen Schlüssen kommen, ist durchaus möglich. Also - wenn jemand meinen Argumenten nicht folgen kann, sondern völlig anderer Meinung ist, darf er gerne die Übersetzung anpassen (oder Fragen stellen); ich finde das auf jeden Fall eine hochinteressante und sicher lehrreiche Diskussion, die hilft, diese Sprache besser zu verstehen, auch vor dem Hintergrund der dazugehörigen Kultur! RC-9393 21:13, 30. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::Wiedermal eine höchst ausführliche und überzeugende Antwort. :) Mir sind die einzelnen Punkte jetzt klar, nur bei einem will ich nochmal nachfragen. Wahrscheinlich werde ich nach deiner Antwort feststellen, dass meine Bedenken grundlos waren, aber ich mach's trotzdem: Und zwar das vode an. Dabei ging es mir in erster Linie nicht um den Klang, sondern darum, ob gesagt wird "Wir alle sind Brüder" oder ob der Singende (bzw. die Singenden) die anderen Mandalorianer/Klonkrieger als "alle Brüder" anspricht. Und bei letzterem müßte es dann ja eher "Brüder all" heißen. -- Obi-Wan K. 01:07, 31. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::Freut mich, dass meine Überlegungen bzw. die Erklärungen nachvollziehbar waren. Wie gesagt, anderen Argumenten gegenüber bin ich stets aufgeschlossen! Zum "Vode An" und der "Anrede" - das Vode An gilt als eine gemeinschaftsstiftende Hymne, als ein Lied, das man gemeinsam "als Brüder" vor der Schlacht singt. Es wird nicht von einer einzelnen Person gesungen (etwa einem Vortragenden, wie z.B. bei "erzählenden Liedern", die zur Erhaltung vergangener Ereignisse und Mythen und Weitergabe an den Clan am Lagerfeuer dienen), sondern man singt es zusammen mit seinen Brüdern, mit denen man im Anschluß kämpfen wird, in der "wir"-Form, man singt nicht "über sie" oder redet sie an. Allerdings können wir gerne, wenn du mit dem "Wir alle sind Brüder" unzufrieden bist, den Text in "Brüder alle" ändern - dann hast du auch den archaischeren Klang und es ist von der Kürze des Satzes her näher am mando'a-Original. Inhaltlich ist beides in Ordnung und ich habe mit keiner Version Probleme :) RC-9393 07:44, 31. Jul 2006 (CEST) Hallo, ich habe mir das Vode An mehrmals angehöhrt und würde Strophe und Refrain etwas anders zuordnen: Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode An. Coruscanta a'den mhi, Vode An. und Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an. als ref. der die Strophen(Rest) umschließt Wollte nur mal fragen, Cody 18:43, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hallo, noch eine Frage, gibt es Noten für Vode An zu kaufen/downloaden? Cody 19:30, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) Es existiert eine 2. Strophe von Vode An auf dem Soundtrac zu Republic Commando (Ka'rta Tor). Cody 18:12, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Kann mal jemand antworten?? MfG - Cody 22:14, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Wieso willst du es kaufen, wenn man es bei GamePro kostenlos herunterladen kann? Denn Link dazu findest du jedenfalls im Artikel :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:30, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Den Link habe ich eingefügt... ich fragte nach Noten. Und was ist mit dem "Ka'rta Tor" ? MfG - Cody 22:35, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Achso! Ich weiß nichts von Noten und einer zweiten Strophe... ich würde sagen, die anderen wissen auch nichts. Sonst würden sie bestimmt antworten :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:41, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) * (nach Bearbeitungskonflikt) So, wie es im Artikel steht, stand es auch auf der Seite von Lucasarts, die jetzt leider nichtmehr existiert. Ich würde auch sagen, dass es so richtig ist, weil sich Motir ca'tra... ja vom Tempo her von dem davor abhebt und es etwas seltsam wäre, wenn Refrain und Lied in der ersten Strophe zusammenpassen und in der zweiten nicht. Man hat die Version im Spiel wohl eher der Abwechslung halber so verwendet. Ka'rta Tor ist, soweit ich weiß, ein eigenständiges Stück. So sah es auch auf der Seite von Lucasarts aus. Hab' das PDF hier, bin mir allerdings nicht ganz sicher, ob es das von Lucasarts ist. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 23:05, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) **Ok, es war mir nur aufgefallen, dass Ka'rta Tor von Tempo und Melodie sehr ähnlich ist. Auch einige Textpassagen sind sehr ähnlich ("jetiise a'den" oder "vode an"), aber die mandaloreanischen Lieder sind wohla einfach alle sehr ähnlich. MfG - Cody 18:04, 5. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ka'rta vs. Ka'rota Im Song wird deutlich hörbar "Ka'rota" gesungen, hier schreibt der Verfasser jedoch "Ka'rta". Was "stimmt" nun? LG --Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 23:21, 22. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Ka'rta natürlich, weil es im offiziellen Text und auch im Vokabelverzeichnis so heißt. Intonation und Interpretation unterliegt natürlich dem Chor und dem Dirigenten. 23:23, 22. Jan. 2010 (CET) Ist es nicht sogar Teil der Grammatik, dass bei "rta" wie es bei "Ka'rta" der Fall ist ein "o" nach dem "r" kommt, einfach der einfacheren Aussprache wegen? Es gibt doch einige Sprachen wo Buchstaben im Gesprochenen erscheinen die nicht im Geschriebenen steht... Ist nur so eine Überlegung.. Ziggi-Stardust :Also nach der Vokabelliste Karen Travis ist das bei jedem Wort mit "'rta " so, dass man zwar 'rta schreibt, aber rota spricht. Gruß Vau's Disku 20:46, 5. Aug. 2010 (CEST). Rein 'mandalorianische' Version Gibt es eigentlich eine rein mandalorianische Version dieses Liedes? Es hieß ja daß Jango für die Klone das Lied abgeändert habe, statt "Mandalor" "Coruscant" beispielsweise. Wurde offiziell eine mandalorianische Fassung veröffentlicht? --Exodianecross 20:02, 23. Feb. 2010 (CET) Offiziel nicht: Meine Vode und ich haben uns auf "Mando'ade" statt "Coruscanta" geeinigt. Ob man nun der Zorn des Planeten Mandalors ist oder der Zorn der Mandalorianer ansich -> läuft aufs selbe hinaus. "Mando'ade" passt allerdings phonetischer in den Rhytmus. Jaro Krieg 11:50, 4. Jun. 2012 (UTC)Jaro Krieg Textkorrektur: Nach mehrere Stunden Analyse des originalsongs von Jesse Harlin durch verschiede Audiofilter und Verzerrer. Und der zuhilfename des Mando'a-Wörterbuchs. Kann ich mit Sicherheit behaupten das die im Internet verbreitete Fassung des Originaltextes nicht mit der in der Audiodatei übereinstimmt. ( Wer mal versucht hat mitzusingen weiß wovon ich rede.) Besonders im letzten Fers. Es heißt nicht "Aruetyc runi solus cet o'r" sondern "Aruetyc talyc runi'la Solus Cet o'r" - Dasselbe gilt auch für "Aruetyc runi tratok'o" = "Aruetyc talyc runi'la Tratok'o" Hab es bereits hier und im Gratua Cuun korrigiert. Jaro Krieg 12:17, 4. Jun. 2012 (UTC)